stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Subra
Having never arrived on Earth, Subra is not present in any mythology of the Tau'rì, though in its interstellar rule, it is venerated as the God of Fire and Knowledge as well as creator of mankind by the population of the planet Galena. Biography You are not sure of the origins of Subra, but it seems that it may have been generated by a queen at Apep's service thousands of years ago. his first attestation is as the underlord of Apep himself and what Subra says to be his father, the Goa'uld Thoth. As Apep and Thoth's underlord, he is sent through Chappa'ai to study the Ancient technology in their last outposts. The news of Apep's death by Anubis's hand brought him his first dilemma. Compelled to join Anubis at the request of his father, he saw his pine-woods strugglingly conquered, immediately requisitioned by the defeat of Anubis's faction and the escape of the latter. Forced to escape, Subra came with his ha'tak, in a solar system called Imperia. In the main planet of the solar system in question, the Goa'uld decided to put the stargate he had with him and rebuild his empire, starting from scratch. For 2000 years, its military strength grew very slowly due to the chronic lack of human and mineral resources, at least until the news of Ra's death came to the hand of a people from Earth. Taking advantage of the situation, Subra tried to expand his star dominance by clashing openly with System Lord Apophis. He was heavily defeated, Subra agreed to serve the winner by getting great relief and help from the System Lord. But this vassalage was less, but thanks to the gifts received earlier, Subra was able to expand when System Lords Cronus, Heru'ur, Apophis, and Sokar were killed. I know that the vacuum of power would have been filled by the remaining System Lords, Subra maintained his positions further strengthening. but precisely the strengthening of his kingdom, became the goal of a goa'uld believed dead. The forces of Anubis were guided by Thoth himself to the Solar System Imperia, forcing a Subra shortly and bloody assault. Without being able to win, the goa'uld was defeated but Thoth himself allowed the "son" to survive, forcing him to serve the same Anubis as his underlord. Completely lost its autonomy, Subra became one of Anubis's underlords, delegated to the maintenance of the Goa'uld queens of the dark sovereign. Stargate Renaissance But the kingdom of Anubis was very short and in a short time, even Subra returned free from the oppressive control of the Emperor goa'uld. Not without difficulty, the goa'uld that in the meantime had made the planet Galena, a fortress hardly conquerable even for a System Lord, trapped the road finally to rise to the rank of System Lord. but his ascent was again restrained by a rebellion instigated by a tok'ra agent infiltrated among the population of his planet. Forced to quell the rebellion that was spreading all over the planet, Subra had to give up claiming his new status, remaining delegated to control the planet Galena. Qetesh war A few years after the fall and capture of Anubis, the planet Galena became part of one of System Lord's attentions. A large fleet was sent by goa'uld Qetesh, eager to enlarge his interstellar domain. Although disadvantaged by the number of actual troops, Subra managed to devise a plan that destroyed the entire army of Queen Goa'uld on the surface and damaged with some kamikaze jaffas, a large part of the fleet itself. Before leaving the planet, he blew a high-potential go'auld bomb that nearly destroyed the planet Galena and killed every living thing. After having concealed her own death, Subra took control of what remained of the Qetesh fleet still in orbit and went after repairs to the conquest of one of the Queen's outposts. The consequent conquest of the planet was the first great conquest of Subra against Qetesh. Personality Like all Goa'uld, Subra was arrogant, egotistical, and confident. Subra was a thoughtful individual, and a keen strategist, having been shown to play out long term, calculated plans. He also was ready and willing to use underhand tactics, such as flat out lying to his enemies. He also is a powerful manipulator. He would kill innocent people, including children, if he saw it as a way in gaining a powerful asset. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Anubis Underlords